Talk:Jack the Ripper/@comment-183.171.86.138-20171123044122/@comment-28209103-20171126114018
calm down brah. frist thing first or Santa Alter, KH with 10/10/10 skill and atlas are capable of duking it out with her for 7 turns at the very least by estimation depends on how you time the guts right,, but utterly incapable of killing her alone cuz that buster resist is. 1. what you or anyone else believe is of no consequence because what I said is a simple cold fact that anyone could confirm by themselves. similarly you're assuming bout the NP gain of servant with BBB, AAA or QQQ, among BBB there's servant with absolute shit NP gain like Lancelot and there's servant with shitty NP gain even with AAA deck like Tamamo and Illya and the same apply to QQQ, meanwhile there's servant with Good NP gain even in BBB deck like Elizabot, and Musashi, the same thing also exist on AAA (Da Vinci, Sche) and QQQ (Stheno). Using deck as indicator are mostly only true for old servant, knowing individual quirk are more important for newer servant. note that personally I rate NP gain not by percentage gained per whatever but rather how many card rotation needed to fill Np from 0 to 100%. KH and Jack belong to the above average that are sure to fill NP to 100% within 2 rotation and sometimes 1 rotation depend on the draw, Jack have the upper hand because she's capable of instant-refill with 1st skill up for back to back NP, to make up for that KH doesn't need to poke enemy with Quick just for some NP bar. 2. With point 1 in mind even as solo servant KH are still capable of using his NP if he need to, but he doesn't really need to, even if Jack try to crit each turn it's hardly matter cuz quick crit = normal buster hit and normal buster crit can even surpass NP.. If both of them going solo then KH are capable of filling 58% NP bar with ABQ and 45 % with BBA, again as I said your premise of KH have shitty NP gain are simply not true in the first place,, and again you're free to confirm it yourself. I'm not sure how much Jack QQQ will net you but AFAIK you still need 2 turn solo to fill it up even with QQQ crit without 1st skill on. Jack advantage is that she hit hard on female and she puke a lot of stars, KH have the edge in damage departement if it's not vs female. 3. What do you mean nothing equal? 2.5k self heal with 40% def up and 30% atk up and 100% debuff resist every 5 turns, he got more than equal, it's non-targetable in exchange he's tankier and just stronger. his 1st skill might not evasion but it will save him from unplanned death like uninvited crit. In the first place even if I focus everything on surviving 5 turns is the limit for Jack and if you're unlucky 1 turn are enough with SAlter case. Personally I found there's no best among them, it's just situational use.. they're similarly good but you just need the right tool for the job. well since Osakabe turns out like that atm Quick are still pretty behind the other type tho.. @Valeth : that is only true if you have team with even star weight distribution, if it's a team that skewed towards one servant then 30 is enough. For KH case if you're going with Merlin + JAlter for example then KH will dominantly wrestle the stars. If it's already on the realm of team spesifically for the role of the star puker then one servant star weight must also be included as factor of how useful they're as star generator.. MHX may not capable of puking 50 stars but with her even 30 stars could translate into whole party crit for others.. similarly even if Drake could easily get timed 45 stars it matters not if the one you wanna crit missed that 5 stars. KH ain't exactly a star puker in the first place, he's not carrying a petty knive but a huge zweihander, his role are completely on the offensive. If you're carrying him just left the star bussiness to someone else and just whack the enemy whenever you can. what bothers me bout the OG statement is that KH Np gain are bad which is simply isn't true.